Is just immagination, but could be truth!
by Vale Vulpix
Summary: Avviso ai naviganti: Vi chiedo un piccolo favore... Non siate precipitosi, concedetemi il beneficio del dubbio e leggete fino almeno alla metà... (se tutta, meglio :P) poi tiratemi tutti gli ortaggi, verdure e frutta che volete! Buona lettura!


_Un forte freddo proveniente dal Canada calò con prepotenza sull'Hudson, entrò in collisione con l'aria calda e stagnante di New York e generò uno spettacolo aereo di fulmini, turbini di vento e scrosci di pioggia. I cieli si aprivano e i tuoni rimbombavano come colpi di cannone tra i canyon di pietra e acciaio di Manhattan._  
_Rallentò per evitare di inzaccherare i passanti sul marciapiedi, accalcati sotto gli ombrelli pregando invano che i taxi scoperti gli accompagnassero nei quartieri alti sotto quell'acquazzone._  
_Svoltò nella via di casa di lui e accostò l'auto della polizia in uno spazio libero a pochi passi dal suo condominio._  
_"Ce l'hai ancora con me?"_  
_"Non più del solito". Mise la marcia in folle "È che quando chiudo un caso divento taciturna. È come se fossi sottosopra"._  
_Lui esitò, con qualcosa in mente._  
_"Comunque, grazie per il passaggio"_  
_"Figurati"_  
_Un fulmine mostruoso si abbattè talmente vicino che il lampo di luce illuminò i loro volti nel momento stesso in cui esplodeva il tuono. Minuscoli chicchi di grandine cominciarono a tempestare il tettuccio._  
_Rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare la furia del temporale._  
_Lui ripensò a quella scena già successa qualche anno prima … quando tutto aveva preso inizio. Riportò indietro la sua mente a quella sera e come allora tentò di cambiare le cose, rigiocandosi la vecchia carta._  
_Un'auto passò lentamente accanto a loro e con l'acqua fino ai cerchioni._  
_Alla fine, fu lui a rompere il silenzio_  
_"Senti, ci ho pensato parecchio e non so proprio come metterla. Lavoriamo insieme… bè, più o meno…. Sto cercando di capire come funziona. Qui non si tratta di yin e yang, ma di tira e molla. Perciò comincio a domandarmi se la soluzione più giusta non sia troncare il nostro rapporto di lavoro? Smetto di fare ricerche…"_  
_"Vuoi stare zitto?" disse lei e poi lo afferrò in un bacio intenso. Si staccò e gli rivolse uno splendido sorriso e prima che lui potesse rispondere lo agguantò di nuovo, avventandosi sulla sua bocca. Lui l'abbracciò. Lei slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si strinse a lui. Un lampo di luce illuminò l'auto attraverso i finestrini annebbiati dal calore dei loro corpi._  
_Lei gli baciò il collo e l'orecchio e poi gli sussurrò:_  
_"Vuoi proprio sapere cosa penso?"_  
_Lui non parlò, si limitò ad annuire col capo._  
_Il rombo cupo del tuono finalmente li raggiunse._  
_Quando si affievolì, lei si drizzò a sedere, allungò la mano verso le chiavi e spense il motore._  
_"Ecco cosa penso. Penso che dopo tutto questo, ho bisogno di bruciare energia. Hai per caso lime, sale e qualcosa di simpatico in bottiglia?._  
_"Certo"._  
_"Allora penso che dovresti invitarmi su da te…"_

_Scesero dall'auto e scattarono verso l'entrata. A metà strada, lei lo prese per mano, così come era successo la prima volta e corse accanto a lui, ridacchiando mentre si precipitavano insieme sul marciapiede. Si fermarono sui gradini d'ingresso, senza fiato, e si baciarono, due amanti notturni che s'inzuppavano in quella pioggia refrigerante._

Il rumore della pioggia che batteva sui vetri lo distolse dallo schermo del suo iphone.  
Aveva appena finito di scrivere l'ultimo capitolo del suo ultimo libro…  
Non era l'ultimo che avrebbe scritto in assoluto, di questo ne era certo, ma era l'ultimo da contratto.. quello che segnava la fine della saga di Nikki Heat, almeno per quanto gli era stato fatto firmare… Ma lui non avrebbe mai rinunciato a scrivere di lei… Per quello avrebbe lottato anche a costo di rimetterci… Non si sarebbe mai arreso a far finire tutto quello, e non solo.  
Alzò lo sguardo e lo posò dolcemente sulla donna seduta di fianco. Era intenta a leggere un fascicolo, seduta alla scrivania, con le gambe stranamente intrecciate sotto il suo corpo, ad occupare quel poco spazio della sedia.  
Induggiò per parecchi secondi su quella dolce visione e il suo viso si distese in un appena accennato sorriso. Riportò gli occhi all'aggeggio che aveva tra le mani  
"si è così che voglio finisca…" pensò mentre fissava il cursore delle note che lampeggiava vicino all'ultima parola. Stringendo l'iphone in una mano, selezionò l'invio alla sua posta elettronica e accompagnò quel gesto annuendo con il capo.

Era una piovosa giornata di novembre e come ormai da qualche giorno, la pioggia cadeva copiosa. New York era coperta da una fitta nebbia che rendeva cupo il paesaggio. Anche gli omicidi sembravano diminuiti. Forse perché anche gli assassini preferivano starsene rintanati in casa, sotto le coperte calde e non per strada, o forse perché le persone uscivano di meno, o quando erano per strada correvano ancora più del solito, con l'ombrello basso quasi a toccargli la testa e la fitta nebbia mischiata alle gocce fittissime rendeva più difficile la vista. Questo portava a fare in modo che i ritrovamenti dei cadaveri erano più 'lunghi'.  
Erano ore che erano al distretto e lei stava compilando carte e scartoffie. Tutti gli arretrati che aveva, erano comparsi magicamente sulla sua scrivania quella mattina e non vedeva l'ora che finisse il turno. Mentre lei era lì ad annoiarsi e a compilare rapporti, distraendosi solo ogni tanto per passare al computer e continuare lì con altro lavoro, lo scrittore se ne stava tutto concentrato alla sua sedia, con uno sguardo serio e con il suo giocattolo in mano…  
_Che avrà mai da fare tutto il giorno con quel coso?_ pensò tra se, sollevando un sopracciglio, mentre tra un passaggio e l'altro, il suo sguardo si era soffermato su l'uomo che non avendo niente da fare al distretto avrebbe potuto starsene tranquillo a casa, al calduccio, con la sua famiglia, ma nonostante tutto, ancora una volta, era lì con lei. _Always. _  
La sua espressione accigliata, dopo quei pensieri si sciolse trasformandosi in uno sguardo dolce con un tenero sorriso a fargli da contorno.  
Quando si accorse che lo scrittore stava per rialzare il viso e tornare alla realtà, distolse velocemente lo sguardo, riportandolo sull'interessantissimo verbale che aveva tra le mani.

Ad un tratto una voce lo riportò al distretto, a quella sedia e alla finestra sulla quale continuavano ad infrangersi gocce di pioggia.  
"Castle…" la sua voce, un po' svogliata, lo raggiunse. Alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e i loro occhi si incatenarono. Erano entrambi ancora persi nei loro pensieri… sicuramente diversi ma che avevano come comune denominatore, quello che provavano l'uno per l'altra.  
A rompere il silenzio fu Richard  
"dimmi Kate… che succede?" le disse continuando a guardarla fisso negli occhi, inclinando leggermente di lato il viso, mentre il suo tono assunse un che di preoccupato  
"mhm nulla…" disse quasi sbuffando "che ne dici di tornarcene a casa? Il mio turno finisce tra mezzora ma non ne posso più!" propose la detective un po' annoiata. Poi guardando in direzione della finestra aggiunse  
"Sta diluviando e non sembra voler smettere! Anzi… a giudicare dai tuoni, fra un po' verrà giù un bell'acquazzone!"  
"Per me va bene! Ma non dovevi finire quelli?" disse lo scrittore, indicando la pila di fascicoli sulla scrivania  
"Non muore nessuno se rimando a domani! Questo l'ho terminato!"  
la detective finì la frase lanciando il fascicolo, che aveva tra le mani, su un'altra pila si cartellette che aveva alla sua destra e si alzò.  
Castle aveva assistito sorridente alla scena e in tono scherzoso, mentre si alzava anche lui, le disse:  
"Bhe meglio se muore qualcuno no?" in risposta ricevette un  
"CASTLE!"  
Il sorriso sul suo volto sparì all'istante  
"Mi annoio anche io, ma non per questo desidero la morte di qualcuno!" disse in tono serio, quasi furibondo. Poi incrociarono di nuovo i loro sguardi e quando vide la sua espressione da cagnolino non potè fare a meno di sorridergli  
"e comunque non mi sembra che ti annoi così tanto. Stai smanettando da ore con il tuo giocattolino..." gli disse scherzosamente e con di nuovo quella punta di curiosità che aveva avuto prima.  
"beh..." fu la risposta dello scrittore, accompagnata da un gesto teatrale, degno di sua madre, alzando le spalle e mostrandole entrambe le mani aperte, nonchè una faccia buffissima che fece scoppiare a ridere la detective.  
"ahah… ogni scusa è buona per non lavorare… potresti portare il computer e scrivere! Se non ricordo male avevi un libro da finire... no?"  
disse mentre afferrò la sua giacca e si diresse verso l'ascensore, passandogli davanti  
"mhm in realtà l'ho terminato!" disse con fare tutto contento.  
"ah bene…" stava per aggiungere altro ma qualcosa in lei la bloccò: il pensiero che lui avesse terminato l'ultimo libro su di… 'lei'… Al pensiero che la loro collaborazione potesse terminare insieme al libro e che quel muro fosse ancora lì…  
Rimase ferma in quel punto per qualche secondo poi tentò di riprendere possesso delle sue emozioni e tornare alla solita Beckett, infilandosi la giacca disse:  
"Vuoi un passaggio?"  
"certo" rispose Castle, posando in tasca il suo fidato iphone e recuperando la giacca e l'impermiabile dallo schienale della sedia.  
Beckett si incamminò verso l'ascensore e Richard prima di raggiungerla si lasciò sfuggire "la fine del mio libro, spaventa anche te… vero detective?" talmente piano, quasi un sussurro tra se, tanto che lei a due passi di distanza non riuscì a sentirlo.

All'uscita dal distretto, un temporale li accolse: tuoni sempre più forti spezzavano il rumore del caos newyorkese mentre i lampi illuminavano a giorno la città che era ricoperta da una nube fittissima che rendeva impossibile la vista anche a pochi centimetri.  
Beckett si strinse nella sua giacca, travolta da un brivido di freddo e allacciò al collo la sciarpa. Richard vedendola rabbrividire, d'istinto le mise sulle spalle l'impermiabile, che ancora non aveva indossato, e la cinse in un caldo abbraccio.  
Kate fu colpita da quel gesto che non si aspettava. Si voltò verso di lui, che la guardava con un magnifico sorriso in volto e ricambiando gli disse  
"grazie"  
"always" fu la sua risposta.  
Un lampo li distolse dall'intimità di quel momento e Castle aprì l'ombrello che aveva in mano, lo sollevo in modo da coprire entrambi e ancora stretti nell'abbraccio si diressero verso la macchina.

Stavano viaggiando da qualche minuto, con un andatura che più lenta non si poteva!  
Le macchine una in pila all'altra procedevano in carovana sfruttando la scia che lasciava la prima. La nebbia rendeva tutto difficilmente visibile e a peggiorare la situazione c'era la pioggia che si abbatteva sulla carrozzeria. Nemmeno i tergicristalli riuscivano a rimediare o a migliorare la situazione. Il rumore prodotto era talmente forte che copriva qualsiasi suono potesse essere prodotto all'interno dell'abitacolo.  
Costretti da quella situazione a restare in silenzio, entrambi erano concentrati nei loro pensieri.  
Castle che era seduto come al solito al posto passeggeri, guardava in direzione del finestrino, anche se non riusciva a vedere più che a un palmo dal naso. Con il mento poggiato sulla mano destra e il gomito sul bordo del finestrino dello sportello, nella sua mente rivedeva le immagini di loro in tutti e quattro gli anni di collaborazione, le volte in cui avevano rischiato la vita e se l'erano salvate a vicenda.  
Sorrise al ricordo del battibecco che avevano avuto la sera in cui lei era andata a cena da lui per festeggiare lo scampato pericolo della rapina… Quando le aveva detto che lui l'aveva salvata 9 volte contro le sue 8… si rattristò all'idea che avrebbe voluto che quella sera, o anche prima in banca, lei avesse "pareggiato i conti" salvandolo per la nona volta ma per sempre… Rendendolo finalmente l'uomo più felice del mondo.. il suo uomo!... Ma ancora doveva fare i conti con quel muro... quello che a poco a poco stava abbattendo ma che ancora aveva qualche mattone in piedi… ma lui quel giorno, nei suoi occhi aveva visto una luce diversa, una luce particolare.. forse uno spiraglio tra i mattoni! _Se solo non ci fosse stata mia madre! _  
e un sospiro scocciato gli uscì creando una nuvoletta di vapore che ripulì un piccolo pezzetto del vetro… Da li riusciva a intravedere l'esterno… proprio come dagli occhi di lei, quel giorno, era riuscito a intravedere la sua anima imprigionata dietro al muro, che lottava e chiedeva disperatamente di uscire!  
A quel ricordo sorrise e si convinse che quella sera, proprio come aveva fatto fare a Rook nel suo capitolo, avrebbe giocato la sua carta!

Beckett, approfittando di un semaforo rosso, si lasciò trasportare completamente dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò alla sua sinistra, in direzione della luce rossa ma la sua mente era a Km da lì… ripensava a quante cose erano successe in quegli anni… a quando lui aveva riaperto quella vecchia ferita mai rimarginata, a quando si era ritrovata in una situazione simile, in macchina sotto la pioggia, a riflettere, mentre stava andando a incontrare suo padre… A Royce che era stato il suo mentore e che però l'aveva "tradita" e fatta soffrire… a quando aveva scoperto di Roy… e a tutte le volte che lei aveva cacciato fuori dalla sua vita quell'uomo che ora era al suo fianco e che ogni volta, nonostante ciò che succedeva, lui continuava a essere là… la sua roccia, un porto sicuro nella tempesta…. Anche ora era lì con lei sotto quell'acquazzone e che qualche minuto prima l'aveva protetta nel suo caldo abbraccio… Lui che quando l'aveva vista in fin di vita le aveva rivelato i suoi sentimenti, che lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare… Ora era lì accanto a lei… ma per _quanto ancora sarebbe rimasto?_ Un terribile pensiero l'assalì… le aveva detto tante di quelle volte Always e anche lei gliel'aveva detto… ma quella sera in quella macchina stava realizzando che la paura di un giorno lontano, in cui quel _sempre_ sarebbe potuto essere vero o rivelarsi falso, si stava avvicinando inesorabilmente e ne aveva paura!  
Con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata, rivolse uno sguardo verso Rick che era intento a fissare quel punto meno opaco del suo finestrino.  
In quel momento anche lui si girò verso di lei e restarono a guardarsi intensamente, persi ancora nei loro pensieri ma che non sapevano essere dettati da una sola e unica paura: perdersi…  
A risvegliarli ci pensò l'autista della macchina che era dietro la loro, che con un suono di claxon richiamava l'attenzione sul semaforo ormai verde.  
Beckett riaffiorò da quel mare blu per riportare lo sguardo alla strada davanti a loro, ingranò la prima e partì alla volta del loft di Rick.

Svoltò nella via di casa di lui e accostò l'auto in uno spazio libero a pochi passi dal suo condominio.  
Beckett restò a fissare quel poco che si intravedeva dal parabrezza quando la voce di Castle la distolse dai suoi pensieri  
"Ce l'hai con me?" Lei si girò stupita e incontrò il suo sguardo serio  
"Non più del solito" rispose scherzando. Mise la marcia in folle poi continuò seria  
" È che quando non ho un caso e passo tutto il giorno a compilare rapporti, divento taciturna. È come se fossi sottosopra".  
Lui esitò, con qualcosa in mente... Poi mise da parte momentaneamente le sue intensioni  
"Comunque, grazie per il passaggio" le disse rivolgendole uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi  
"Figurati" rispose lei ricambiandolo.  
Un fulmine mostruoso si abbattè talmente vicino che il lampo di luce illuminò i loro volti e nel momento stesso in cui esplodeva il tuono minuscoli chicchi di grandine cominciarono a tempestare il tettuccio.  
Rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare la furia del temporale.  
Lui ripensò a quello che si era ripromesso qualche minuto prima, mentre il tuono precedente stava risuonando su di loro.  
Un'auto li passò lentamente accanto e con l'acqua fino ai cerchioni.  
Alla fine, fu lui a rompere il silenzio: proprio come si era ripromesso, si giocò la sua carta  
"Senti, ci ho pensato parecchio e non so proprio come metterla. Ho finito il mio ultimo libro su Nikki Heat… quello che da contratto sarà l'ultimo della serie…  
Questa potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che mi riaccompagni a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro… "poi accennando un sorriso "Noi lavoriamo insieme… bè, più o meno..."  
Lei ricambiò dandogli la forza e il coraggio per proseguire  
"Ne abbiamo passate tante! Abbiamo rischiato di morire, più volte e ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda… chi più chi meno" disse cercando di alleggerire la tensione che si era instaurata e che si sentiva nell'aria.  
Lei sorrise al ricordo di quella sera… e lui tornando serio continuò  
"Sono successe talmente tante cose tra di noi.. di cui non abbiamo mai parlato"  
Il suo sguardo ora serio, fissava Kate intensamente e anche lei aveva smesso di sorridere e stava quasi trattenendo il respiro  
"e non perché non abbiamo mai avuto l'occasione" fece una pausa, inspirò profondamente e continuò  
"ma perché abbiamo sempre voluto evitare… abbiamo sempre rimandato… ma ora credo che non possiamo più!... Sto cercando di capire come funziona!" disse rassegnato, abbassando lo sguardo e poi riprese a parlare  
"Qui non si tratta di yin e yang, ma di tira e molla. Perciò comincio a domandarmi se la soluzione più giusta non sia troncare il nostro rapporto di lavoro?... Non credo di poter continuare a lungo così… D'ora in poi non avrò nemmeno più la scusa di fare ricerche…"  
Beckett sentì le sue paure farsi reali e d'istinto si spostò verso di lui e lo afferrò in un bacio intenso. Poco dopo si staccò e gli rivolse uno splendido sorriso. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e delle lacrime avevano fatto la loro comparsa sui contorni.  
Richard stava per dire qualcosa ma lei lo precedette  
"Vuoi stare zitto?" disse e poi lo agguantò di nuovo, avventandosi sulla sua bocca.  
Il bacio che prima era stato carico di emozione, ora era diventato passionale.  
Kate l'aveva afferrato per il colletto e lo tirava verso di se, facendo aderire le loro labbra. Richard le aveva preso il viso con una mano, mentre con l'altra le cingeva la schiena attirandola verso di se. Lei l'aiutò nella cosa, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza e stringendosi a lui senza smettere di baciarlo ma lasciandogli libero accesso alla sua bocca. Lui non si fece attendere e la invase con la lingua lasciando che, insieme alla sua, danzassero in un vortice di passione.  
Quando il bisogno d'aria si fece impellente, si staccarono di un poco ma Richard non le permise di allontanarsi. Le prese il labbro inferiore tra le sue, continuando a baciarla con passione. Lei non riuscì a non farsi scappare un gemito che fece sorridere Rick sulle sue labbra, poi appoggiò la fronte a quella di Kate e i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Rimasero così, fronte contro fronte, respirandosi a vicenda, sorridendo e guardandosi negli occhi. Erano lucidi ad entrambi ma brillavano di una gioia mai vista.  
Richard riuscì a vedere, come quella volta alla banca, dietro a quel muro che lei aveva alzato ormai da secoli…  
Kate e la sua 'anima' riuscivano finalmente a vedere quello spiraglio di luce che spuntava da dietro l'ultimo mattone alzato.. era ancora lì, un ultimo mattone.. ma sapeva che ben presto anche quello sarebbe stato portato via da quell'uomo che la stringeva tra le sue braccia.  
Un lampo di luce illuminò l'auto attraverso i finestrini annebbiati dal calore dei loro corpi. Si sorrisero ancora una volta, poi lui tentò di riprendere il discorso ma lei gli mise una mano sulla bocca, si accoccolò sulla sua spalla, poi gli baciò il collo e l'orecchio e gli sussurrò:  
"Vuoi proprio sapere cosa penso?"  
Lui non parlò, si limitò ad annuire col capo.  
Il rombo cupo del tuono finalmente li raggiunse. Quando si affievolì, lei si drizzò a sedere, allungò la mano verso le chiavi e spense il quadro del motore.  
"Penso che non mi importa se mi segui come un ombra per le tue ricerche, se una volta finito il libro avrai o no una scusa per esserci… Non mi importa il motivo per cui gli altri credono tu lo faccia… so solo che voglio che tu stia lì con me _sempre…._ E anche se non hai più motivo per seguirmi… Ora.." disse guardandolo fisso negli occhi "sei il mio partner, la mia spalla, il mio migliore amico… colui che anche da ostaggio mi aiuta a risolvere gli omicidi" sorrise "il partner perfetto a cui non piace occuparsi delle scartoffie… " sorrisero entrambi, poi lei si avviccinò a lui  
"e anche se mentre io lavoro, tu giochi con il tuo giocattolino" disse guadagnandosi un "gnh" dallo scrittore, sorrise e poi proseguì "anche se tieni il conto delle volte che ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda… " ormai era di nuovo a pochi centimetri da lui, lo guardò seria negli occhi  
"sei l'uomo che… voglio stia al mio fianco e mi aiuta ad abbattere questo muro!" si morse il labbro inferiore e continuò "l'uomo che amo!"  
Gli occhi di Rick presero a scintillare, fissi in quelli di lei che lo guardavano languidi e un enorme sorriso si aprì sulle loro bocche e qualche secondo prima che si unirono di nuovo lui le ripetè quello che le aveva detto su quel prato  
"Ti amo, ti amo Kate"

Quando dopo diversi mi minuti si staccarono da quel bacio carico di passione e con il quale esprimevano il loro amore, lei slacciò la cintura di Rick e si accoccolo tra le sue braccia poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla mentre gli cingeva il busto. Rick la riprese nel suo abbraccio sentendo i loro cuori battere uno contro l'altro.  
Intanto fuori dalla macchina si era scatenato il diluvio ma all'interno sembrava non risuonare più nessun rumore… erano presi totalmente dal turbinio di emozioni che non poteva minimamente competere con ciò che c'era al di fuori.  
Quando il loro respiro tornò regolare e il battito cardiaco cullava il loro abbraccio  
Rick disse "e comunque… io non stavo giocando!"  
"cosa?" disse lei sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio per guardarlo  
"oggi… con… come lo hai chiamato?... a si 'giocattolino'… non stavo giocando!"  
"a no? E che facevi allora di tanto importante?"  
"scrivevo la fine del mio libro…." _E l'inizio di tutto questo_ pensò tra se  
Kate sollevò un sopracciglio "con l'iphone?"  
"già… con le note… che poi ho mandato alla mia posta elettronica! Ora devo solo passarla in word dopo il resto del capitolo!" disse con fare da 'saputello'  
"ah" lo guardò maliziosamente e poi disse  
"e credi che io possa leggerlo in anteprima?"  
"mhm vedremo…"  
"ma sono la tua musa no?"  
"oh oh adesso non vuoi più spararmi se ti chiamo musa.."  
"tu provaci e ti ritrovi con una pallottola…" disse minacciandolo ma sempre sorridendo  
Castle sollevò un sopracciglio e si finse scettico  
"di Heat Wave mi hai dato una copia… non era un anteprima visto che altri l'avevano già letta… ora voglio essere io la prima a leggerlo!"  
Nel momento esatto in cui lei pronunciò il nome del libro un altro tuono li raggiunse e un lampo caddè lì vicino illuminando la vettura. Entrambi rividero quello che era l'ultimo capitolo del libro… Kate si morse di nuovo il labbro inferiore e mentre si riavvicinava a Rick vagando con le mani sul petto disse  
"Ecco cosa penso. Penso che dopo questa giornata, ho bisogno di bruciare energia. Hai per caso lime, sale e qualcosa di simpatico in bottiglia?" richiamando alla perfezione le battute di Nikki, poi sorrise  
Castle allora rispose "Certo" proprio come aveva fatto Rook  
"Allora penso che dovresti invitarmi su da te…" concluse lei sorridendo e intanto era riuscita a distrarlo e ad agguantare il telefono.  
Mentre Rick era ancora ammaliato, si allontanò da lui e iniziò a smanettare con l'iphone.  
Castle si riprese appena in tempo per toglierle l'aggeggio dalle mani  
"Dai ti prego… " disse lei imitando la solita faccia da cucciolo di lui  
"no! Non se ne parla!"  
"dai… fammela leggere!"  
"dopo…" disse sfoderando un sorrisetto beffardo e agguantando di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Quando si staccarono lei sospirò e disse "ma dopo me lo fai leggere?"  
"può darsi… ma prima voglio fartelo vivere…" le disse guardandola intensamente, prima di stamparle un ultimo bacio e aprire lo sportello.

Scesero dall'auto e scattarono verso l'entrata. A metà strada, lei lo prese per mano, ricordandosi come aveva fatto Nikki con Rook nel finale del primo libro e corse accanto a lui, ridacchiando mentre si precipitavano insieme sul marciapiede.  
Si fermarono sui gradini d'ingresso, senza fiato, e si baciarono ancora come due amanti notturni che s'inzuppavano in quella pioggia refrigerante.  
Poi Richard prese le chiavi e aprì. Mentre reggeva il portone per farla entrare, pensò che forse, non era soltanto fantasia quella scritta nei suoi libri ma per una volta era un sogno che stava diventando realtà!


End file.
